Juste une semaine
by Miss Cactus
Summary: Textes écrits dans le cadre de l'OtaYuri week 2017.


**JUSTE UNE SEMAINE**

 _Textes écrits dans le cadre de l'OtaYuri week 2017._

 **Note :** Pour une fois que je suis à l'heure pour une semaine sur un couple (bon, je la prends en cours mais on s'en fout), j'en profite et je me lance sur ces deux adorables jeunes hommes c: En passant, je n'ai pas le temps de corriger ce texte dans l'immédiat, donc si vous trouvez des fautes n'hésitez surtout pas à me les signaler !

 **Note reviews :** Je réponds aux reviews Guest (lecteurs anonymes) sur twitter avec le hashtag #HSFHguest

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il y avait ces jours où Otabek se levait de mauvaise humeur.

Ils étaient rares et son humeur changeait rapidement dans les heures qui suivaient, mais au moment où il ouvrait les yeux il savait qu'il allait passer une matinée atroce et il ne se trompait jamais. Trop de sucre dans son café, aucun jean propre, plus de dentifrice, impossible de retrouver sa seconde chaussette. Un ensemble de désagréments qui ne manquaient pas de le rendre fou.

En général, ces jours-là étaient causés par le simple fait que Yurio n'était pas à ses côtés lorsqu'il ouvrait les yeux.

Il savait pertinemment que laisser son humeur du jour reposer entièrement sur le fait que son petit-ami soit là ou non était ridicule, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Si Yurio n'était pas là, Otabek était à éviter pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il croise enfin le blond.

Il y avait ces jours où Otabek se levait avec une humeur maussade.

Ces jours étaient encore plus rares que ceux où il se levait de mauvaise humeur, mais ils étaient les plus épuisants. Il se levait avec une mine triste, allait prendre un café dans la cuisine, s'asseyait pour le boire et ne se relevait pas. Il fixait un point sur le mur en face, parfois sur le réfrigérateur où son petit-ami avait laissé une note écrite rapidement, même pas signée, froide et impersonnelle.

Vous l'aurez compris, ces jours arrivaient généralement suite à une dispute. Comme dans tous les couples, Otabek et Yurio se disputaient de temps en temps, et lorsqu'ils étaient bien trop énervés pour continuer une conversation sans se blesser à tout va, Yurio s'en allait et passait la nuit chez des amis, ne revenant que le lendemain dans l'après-midi.

Otabek s'en voulait toujours et dormait très mal par la suite. Surtout que leurs accrochages n'étaient jamais bien sérieux, mais avec le mauvais caractère de Yurio et le fait que lui-même n'aimait pas admettre qu'il avait tort, les choses s'envenimaient rapidement et aucun des deux ne s'arrêtait.

Ces jours étaient ceux où il se sentait le plus seul. Il attendait patiemment que le russe rentre, étant donné qu'il savait qu'il devait lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, sans trouver la motivation de faire quoique ce soit. A la seconde où Yurio passait le pas de la porte, Otabek se levait précipitamment pour s'excuser, se sentant d'autant plus coupable en voyant la mine fatiguée du plus petit

Ce dernier justement, aussi incroyable que cela paraissait, était toujours le premier à s'excuser. Il ne lui laissait jamais le temps de dire quoique ce soit avant de déballer toutes les excuses auxquelles il pouvait penser, et c'était quelque chose que Otabek ne supportait pas. Yurio n'avait pas à se reprocher quoique ce soit, il était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire et rien qu'avoir pu capter son attention lui suffisait amplement.

Alors Otabek ne faisait que le prendre dans ses bras, s'excusant à son tour, et se promettant de ne plus jamais lui faire de mal.

Il y avait ces jours où Otabek se levait avec une humeur taquine.

Ces jours étaient, avouons-le, extrêmement rares. Otabek aimait la douceur cachée de Yurio, celle que le russe ne montrait qu'à lui. Il aimait ces petites attentions au quotidien, ses mimiques énervées ou fatiguées, ses plaintes contre ses amis alors qu'au fond il ne les laisserait jamais tomber. Otabek aimait Yurio et tout ce qui faisait qu'il était lui, il le chérissait.

Mais il y avait ces matins, lorsqu'il apercevait du coin de l'oeil le blond frissonner et se blottir contre lui en essayant de remonter les couvertures à l'aveugle, torse nu et un suçon dans le cou, où Otabek ne pouvait que le trouver terriblement séduisant.

Et tout le monde sait comment finissait ces matins.

Il y avait ces jours où Otabek ne s'endormait pas.

Ces jours où il restait éveillé toute la nuit, à se ronger les ongles et à faire les cents pas dans son appartement – les voisins du dessous détestaient cette mauvaise manie par ailleurs – parce que Yurio ne rentrait pas à l'heure prévue.

Ce n'était pas un retard de quelques minutes ou d'une petite heure. Mais bien de longues heures sans aucune nouvelle de son amant, sans que celui-ci ne décroche son téléphone ou ne lui envoie de message.

Ces jours étaient les plus effrayants pour Otabek. Il imaginait alors les pires scénarios, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il ferait s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Yurio, refusant tout de même d'imaginer le pire. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'allumer la machine à café, le stress et l'angoisse suffisants pour qu'il ne s'assoupisse pas une seule seconde. Il gardait son téléphone dans les mains, vérifiant qu'il était bien chargé pour ne pas rater un appel potentiel, et attendait dans la panique la plus totale un signe.

Ce n'était arrivé qu'une ou deux fois, rien de très grave ne se passant à chaque fois et Yurio rentrait finalement en s'excusant parce que son téléphone n'avait plus de batterie, mais durant ces nuits, Otabek réalisait à quel point le blond comptait pour lui, à quel point il serait perdu sans lui, à quel point son monde s'écroulerait s'il lui arrivait quelque chose.

Il y avait ces jours où Otabek ne se levait pas.

Ces jours où il faisait moche, ces jours où Yurio n'était pas là pour le pousser hors du lit, ces jours qui ne valaient pas la peine qu'il ouvre les yeux.

Ils arrivaient souvent lorsque Yurio était en déplacement, ou alors avait passé la veille avec Viktor et Yuri à les surveiller pendant que le japonais enchaînait les verres et finissait par se rouler en boule en plein milieu de la piste de danse. Dans ces cas-là, le blond rentrait rarement. Il devait faire attention à ce que Yuri ne se lance pas dans une battle de danse endiablée, et il savait très bien que s'il le laissait faire Viktor le rejoindrait avec grand plaisir.

Il passait donc la soirée et la nuit avec eux, laissant Otabek seul à son plus grand désarroi.

Le jeune homme écoutait alors les gémissements de ses membres engourdis et ne bougeait pas de son lit.

Généralement, lorsque Yurio rentrait plus tard dans la journée, il fronçait les sourcils et grognait en le voyant toujours sous les couvertures, mais il ne refusait jamais lorsque le brun lui lançait un regard rempli d'espoir, lui demandant silencieusement de le rejoindre pour se rendormir.

Et il y avait tous les autres jours. Ces jours qui constituaient la plupart de son année, ces jours où il se réveillait aux côtés de Yurio, ces jours où il réalisait à quel point il était chanceux d'avoir réussi à attirer le regard de ce jeune homme.

Otabek remerciait tous les jours tous les dieux auxquels il pouvait penser d'avoir un jour croisé la route du russe. Il avait changé sa vie, sa façon de voir les choses, de faire, de penser. Il l'avait poussé à faire de son mieux, à ne jamais abandonner, mais lui avait surtout fait découvrir des sentiments incroyables, lui avait appris qu'une simple amitié pouvait lui apporter bien plus que de simples connaissances, qu'un véritable amour était ce dont il avait besoin.

Il aimait regarder son amant ces jours, alors qu'il était encore endormi sur le ventre avec un bras sous l'oreiller. Il détaillait son visage, repensait à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu depuis leur rencontre, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, n'osant même pas penser où il en serait s'il n'avait pas croisé sa route.

Il y avait ces jours où Otabek se levait _heureux_.

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


End file.
